Aishiteru, Danna- sama!
by Ian Namikaze
Summary: Gak bisa bikin Summary, mending langsung baca aja... Warning: Gender bender. (bukan untuk anak yang belum lahir) :D


**Aishiteru, Danna-sama!**** © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : **(belum di tentuin) mungkin K+-T or T or T - M or M? (Kamu suka M?)

**Genre : **Romace, Hurt/Comfort (genre gak berasa alias gak nyambung ama cerita)

**Pair :**Narux ? (Kayaknya Fem!Naru soalnya gue 'lagi' suka genderbender haha *ketawa miris 'nggak ada yg ngeladenin')

Slight

Naru x fem!Kyuu

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Ian Namikaze (kalau ada yang sama berarti idenya pasaran lagi) x_x

**Warning!**

**(Tolong di baca dulu sebelum membaca)**

**AU, ****Gaje, ****A****bal, Gender Bender,****OC, OOC, sarat****dengan misstypo, alur cerita**** k****urang jelas,****ketikannya ****kacau****, ****d****ll.**

**A/N: **Ini adalah fic kedua saya haha (padahal fic pertama aja belum kelar) -_-" ngomong2 kenapa Author dapat nih fanfic? Haha itulah hebatnya saya.. sebenernya nih fic udah lama tapi lupa di publish lagi pula fic ini gaje banget (cuma baru prolog? belum punya lanjutan cerita -_-) gak masalah yang penting mau liat ada penggemarnya ada gak nih fic takutnya gak saya hapus kalau ada saya lanjutin kaya fic pertama saya tapi nanti dilanjutin antara akhir april sama awal mei hehehe..(Peace) Maaf ya 'sambil jongkok 100x' tanpa basa-basi lagi silahkan baca prolog pendek ini dengan judul yang gak nyambung.. **Selamat membaca!**

.

.

Chapter 1: Prolog? (Maybe)

.

.

"Naruto-kun.." Panggil gadis berambut merah yang memiliki iris ruby dengan pupil vertikal ke atas dengan kulitnya putih mulus membuatnya terkesan cantik di tambah rona merah tipis di pipinya bahkan terlihat begitu imut dan sangat manis.

"Iya Kyuu-chan ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Iris blue sapphire Naruto menatap hangat ke arah gadis itu.

"A-aku.. a-ku.." Ucap Kyuubi gagap yang membuat pemuda berkulit tan eksotis di depannya bingung.

"Iya ada apa Kyuu? Kalau kau tak mau bicara aku akan pulang saja -ttebayo" Ujar Naruto seraya berbalik dan (pura-pura) meninggalkan gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tu-tunggu.." Kyuubi menahan tangan kanan Naruto, Narutopun berbalik dan menatapnya kembali. "A-a-ai-shi-teru, Na-Na-ru-to... mmppphh" Kyuubi terbelalak kaget karena pemuda yang di cintainya tiba-tiba menciumnya, tapi di detik berikutnya ia langsung memejamkan matanya ia ingin merasakannya dan secara perlahan ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan panas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuu-chan" Lirih Naruto namun masih bisa di dengar Kyuubi.

...

"Ne, Kyuu-chan kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan kekasihnya ini yang tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya.

"Sudah ikut saja, cerewet sekali" Ucap Kyuubi ketus.

"Apa kau marah -ttebayo" lirih Naruto yang membuat Kyuubi tiba berhenti berjalan yang membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Kyuubi pun akhirnya berbalik untuk menghadap dan menatap ke arah Naruto, ruby bertemu blue sapphire.

"Aku tidak marah" ketus Kyuubi.

"Tapi kau terkesan marah"

"Sudah ku bila...mmmppphhh"

"Kau sangat manis ketika rona merah itu menghiasi wajahmu Kyuu-chan" ucapan Naruto langsung membuat Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

...

.

.

Think or not? because it your choice

.

.

**'Sebuah kejadian merubah semuannya'**

'Dor!'

'Dor!'

Keluar suara tembakan pistol dari kejauhan yang membuat Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya. Dia terus berlari ke asal suara tadi yang berasal dari sebuah mansion yang menjadi tujuannya, entah kenapa raut wajah Naruto tidak bisa di jelaskan. Jika dilihat dia seperti takut, sedih, khawatir dan marah, mata blue sapphirenya mulai berkaca menahan cairan bening yang siap turun ke bawah kapan saja.

Tiba-tiba naruto berhenti dari larinya dia terkejut ketika melihat ada 5 orang yang barus saja keluar dari mansion yang di tujunya, mereka memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah dan menggunakan topi jerami. Salah satu dibelakang berbalik ke arah Naruto dan menembakan peluru pistol ke arah Naruto, tapi sayang Naruto menyadari hal itu dan berhasil menghindar.

Mata onyx menatap sinis blue sapphire, Naruto menatap orang itu seperti familiar. Narutopun berdiri dan langsung melanjutkan berlari masuk ke arah Mansion.

'Brakk'

Suara Naruto mendobrak sebuah pintu kamar, dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dia terus menatap kamar tersebut yang begitu berantakan tapi setelah Naruto menatap lurus ke arah jendela di mendapati seorang gadis familiar yang tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah dan terluhat gadis itu menggenggam sebuah buku dan kertas di depan buku yang ada di tangan kirinya. Cairan beningpun akhirnya meleleh turun ke bawah membasahi pipi Naruto, Naruto berjalan gontai ke arah gadis itu dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terduduk lemas.

"Hiks.. Kyuu hiks.. kenapa?.. hiks maafkan aku Kyuu-chan a-aku hiks tak bisa melindungimu hiks.."

"Na-Naru-to-kun.." Sebuah panggilan membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung mendekati Kyuubi yang sudah bersimbah darah, Narutopun langsung mengangkat Kyuubi untuk duduk.

"Hiks.. Kyuu-chan?"

"Na-ruto-kun am-bil i-ni.." Ucap Kyuubi seraya memberikan buku dan kertas di tangan kirinya, kemudian kyuubi melepaskan kalungnya lalu di berikan kalung itu dan membisikan sesuatu ke Naruto

"..." Bisikan Kyuubi membuat Naruto terbelalak.

"Ka-u harus berjanji pa-daku untuk melindunginya.."

"I-ya aku berjanji" Ucapan Naruto membuat Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun" Ucap Kyuubi seraya mencium lembut Naruto dan Narutopun membalasnya. Kyuubipun kini tergeletak di pangkuan Naruto matanya tertutup hembusan nafas, denyut nadi, detak jantung kini telah berhenti.

"KYUU-CHAN! hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

...

Pemakaman yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Naruto, ketika melihat kekasihnya kini akan di semayamkan. Naruto ingin rasanya menangis tapi air matanya sudah terlalu kering untuk menangis, entah kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan bagi Naruto melihat kekasihnya sekarat.

Hanya tatapan kosong Naruto ke arah pemakaman kekasihnya, Tak jauh dari Naruto kedua adiknya menatap iba ke arahnya.

"A-aniki/Nii-chan" Panggil Menma dan Naruko dari belakang Naruto. Tapi panggilan mereka tak di gubris oleh Naruto yang sudah larut dengan kesedihannya, Naruko yang merasa kasihan mencoba mendekati Naruto tapi di hentika oleh kaa-channya.

"Biarkan dia Naru-chan.." Ucap lembut Kushina ke arah Naruko.

"Ta-tapi Kaa-chan"

"Biarkan dia Otouto" Ucapan Menma membuat wajah Naruko terlihat kecewa.

Pemakamanpun sudah selesai semua orang yang menghadiri pemakamanpun perlahan pulang, tapi Naruto tetap setia berdiri dan menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan Kurama Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan.." Lirih Naruto

"Aishiteru, Kyuu-chan.."

**(Hanya penyesalan yang Naruto rasakan)**

**TBC**

**A/N:** Gimana ficnya jelek ya? Maaf ya kalo jelek.. saya hanya butuh satu kata aja buat review kali ini Lanjut apa discontinue...

**Please, RnR give me your opinion**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
